Watashi wa meidodakara
by Mag-LittleBlackStar
Summary: La orgullosa y agresiva Sakura Kinomoto, la chica menos femenina del colegio, jamás la verías en vestido ni nada parecido, O eso pensaban todos hasta que Syaron Li el chico más popular del colegio la ve en el café Maid: Aki no hana. ¿Quién podría resistirse a una buena oportunidad de chantaje?


**Este es mi nuevo projecto: Watashi wa meidodakara (Porque soy una maid), puede ser un tema rallado y bla bla bla, pero les prometo que les encantará.**

**Ahorita trabajo en otra historia pero se que puedo mantenerla a las dos xD**

**Summary: La orgullosa y agresiva Sakura Kinomoto, la chica menos femenina del colegio, jamás la verías en vestido ni nada parecido, O eso pensaban todos hasta que Syaron Li el chico más popular del colegio la ve en el café Maid: Aki no hana. ¿Quién podría resistirse a una buena oportunidad de chantaje?**

*************************Prologo: Una oportunidad de Chantaje*****************

Si había algo que todo el colegio sabía era peligroso, era molestar a Sakura Kinomoto, ella tenía una lengua afilada y mucha fuerza. Era poco femenina, nunca la verías llevar un vestido o falda (para su suerte el colegio no tenía uniforme). Pero como todo ser humano ella tenía un secreto, de alguna manera debía ganar dinero, ¿que tal trabajar en un café maid? la tortura diaria de Sakura.

*******oooooooooooooo******

Sakura odiaba su vida, su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña (a la edad de 3 años), su hermano Mayor Touya nunca se encontraba en casa por su trabajo y su padre estaba gravemente enfermo. Su padre requería una operación, que según decían lo curaría, pero el problema era que era muy cara, Sakura sabía que Touya jamás podría pagarla solo, lo cual la obligo a tomar un trabajo. A sus 16 años, Sakura era muy atractiva, tenía el cabello lacio hasta los tobillos de color castaño claro, los ojos de un verde esmeralda en el que podrías perderte por horas y una buena silueta. Pero debido a haber crecido rodeada de hombres con un hermano mayor molesto, Sakura tendía a comportarse como uno, también tendía a golpear a la gente sin razón y decir cosas que podían herir a la gente inconscientemente.

El trabajo que Sakura tomó, por muchas razones no era adecuado para ella, pero sin duda era el de mejor paga entre los pocos trabajos que podía tomar con 16 años, Un trabajo como Maid en el Café Aki no Hana, el café no era muy popular, pero sin duda era muy lujoso, haciéndolo muy exclusivo únicamente para aquellas personas con mucho dinero.

La única persona que la conocía que había puesto un pié sobre aquel café había sido Tomoyo Daidouji, y siguió siendo así, hasta que a Syaoran Li se le ocurrió ir allí. En ese momento su vida se convirtió en un infierno.

*SakuraySyaoranlalallallaa*

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por el miedo, su cuerpo quedó paralizado. Era imposible, eran horrible, ¿por qué ÉL de todas las personas tenía que entrar a el café en ese momento?, con su sonrisa burlona que decía '¿sabes que todos se enterarán de esto verdad?'

"Quién hubiera pensado que la machona de Sakura Kinomoto trabajaría en un café maid" Dijo burlándose Syaoran. Las palabras sacaron a Sakura de su Ataque de pánico.

"Escucha Li, nadie se enterará de esto ¿entiendes?, si alguien se entera el hospital será tu nuevo hogar" gruño peligrosamente Sakura, pero no había caso, la sonrisa en la cara de Syaoran no demostraba miedo.

"Sakurita, Sakurita, no estás en posición de amenazar, yo podría simplemente, contar tu secreto y contratar guardaespaldas que me protejan" Dijo arrogante Syaoran. Sakura suspiró sabía que había perdido.

"¿que quieres Li?" Syaoran Sonrío

"Me harás el almuerzo todos los días, serás dulce y amable conmigo, deberás decirme siempre amo y mmm..." dijo pensando "Tendrás que ser mi novia" Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con horror ante la perspectiva de ser algo de Syaoran Li.

"¡Primero loca!" Dijo tercamente Sakura. Syaoran solo sonrío y alzó sus hombros, Sakura sabía que el haría lo que había dicho, no tenía opción... "bien acepto" murmuró Sakura..

"Un placer hacer negocios conmigo, ahora _Sakurita _¿Vienes a atenderme?" Sakura solo siguió a Syaoran.

Era oficial alguien allí arriba la odiaba.

****CXXXX****

**Ta Da!, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y que me lancen frutas virtuales xD.**

**Bye Minna-san!**


End file.
